marvel08pruebasfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Plantilla:StaffCorrection
}}} | abraham stoker | bram stoker = Abraham Stoker | adam hughes | ah! = Adam Hughes | adam philips | adam phillips = Adam Philips | adam street | sotocolor's adam street | a. street | sotocolor's a. street = Adam Street | al davis | alan davis = Alan Davis | alan kupperberg | alan edward kupperberg = Alan Edward Kupperberg | albert blevinson | bret blevins | blevo = Bret Blevins | albert deschesne | ad | comicraft's albert deschesne | rs & comicraft's albert deschesne = Albert Deschesne | alden mcwilliams | al mcwilliams = Alden McWilliams | alejandro garza | ale garza = Alejandro Garza | alejandro sicat | alejandro "boy" sicat | boy sicat = Alejandro Sicat | alexander maleev | alex maleev = Alexander Maleev | alexander morrissey | alexander morrissy = Alexander Morrissey | alexander toth | alex toth = Alexander Toth | alexandro jodorowsky | alejandro jodorowsky = Alexandro Jodorowsky | alfred gabriele | al gabrielle | al gabriele = Alfred Gabriele | alfredo p. alcala | alfredo alcala = Alfredo P. Alcala | allen bellman | al bellman = Allen Bellman | allen jamison | jamison | jamison services = Allen Jamison | allen milgrom | al milgrom | allen "al" milgrom | milgrom = Al Milgrom | alvaro rio | al rio = Alvaro Rio | andrea divito | andrea di vito | andrea divito = Andrea Divito | andrew crossley | a. crossley = Andrew Crossley | andrew hennessy | drew hennessy | hennessy = Andrew Hennessy | andrew pepoy | andrew j. pepoy | pepoy = Andrew Pepoy | andrew yanchus | andy yanchus | a. yanchus | yanchus = Andrew Yanchus | andy schmidt | schmidt = Andy Schmidt | annie thornton | anne thornton = Annie Thornton | annette kawecki | annette k. | a. kawecki = Annette Kawecki | antonio daniel | tony daniel | antonio salvador daniel | tony salvador daniel = Antonio Salvador Daniel | archie goodwin | a. goodwin = Archie Goodwin | ariane | ariane lenshdek | ariane lenshoek = Ariane Lenshoek | arthur adams | art adams | adams = Arthur Adams | arthur edward thibert | art thibert = Arthur Edward Thibert | arthur suydam | arther suydam = Arthur Suydam | artie simek | art simek = Artie Simek | artmonkeys studios | artmonkey's studios | artmonkey studios = Artmonkeys Studios | arvell malcolm jones | arvell jones = Arvell Malcolm Jones | aubrey sitterson | sitterson = Aubrey Sitterson | axel alonso | axel alonzo = Axel Alonso | barb kaalberg | barbara kaalberg = Barbara Kaalberg | barry windsor-smith | barry smith = Barry Windsor-Smith | benchmark productions | benchmark | benchmark production = Benchmark Productions | benjamin | benjamin zhang bin = Benjamin Zhang Bin | bernard klein | bernie klein = Bernard Klein | william timothy mantlo | bill mantlo = Bill Mantlo | bill roseman | bill rosemann = Bill Rosemann | bill wylie | bill wiley = Bill Wylie | billy tan mung khoy | billy tan = Billy Tan Mung Khoy | blond = Blond | robert almond | bob almond = Bob Almond | bob budiansky | bob budansky = Bob Budiansky | bob wiacek | wiacek = Bob Wiacek | bobbie chase | robert chase | bobby chase = Bobbie Chase | boleslav william felix robert sienkiewicz | bill sienkiewicz = Bill Sienkiewicz | angelo ty dazo | bong dazo = Bong Dazo | bonnie wilford | bonnie w. | b. wilford = Bonnie Wilford | brad k. joyce | brad joyce = Brad K. Joyce | brent eric anderson | brent anderson = Brent E. Anderson | brian haberlin | avalon studios' brian haberlin = Brian Haberlin | brian michael bendis | brian bendis | bendis bendis! = Brian Michael Bendis | bruce d. patterson | bruce patterson | patterson = Bruce D. Patterson | bruno hang | bruno hang of impacto studios = Bruno Hang | bud larosa | bud la rosa | bud larosa | nekros = Bud LaRosa | c. fidler | sotocolor's c. fidler = C. Fidler | c.a. winter | c a winter = C.A. Winter | c.b. cebulski | c b cebulski = C.B. Cebulski | c.d.b. wells | c d b wells = C.D.B. Wells | c.p. smith | c p smith = C.P. Smith | carl gafford | gaff | gafford c. gafford = Carl Gafford | carlos garzón | carlos garzon = Carlos Garzón | cary nord | carey nord = Cary Nord | charles adlard | charlie adlard = Charles Adlard | charles beckerman | charlie breckerman = Charlie Beckerman | charles robinson | chuck robinson = Charles Robinson | charles maly | chuck maly = Chuck Maly | chris claremont | claremont = Chris Claremont | chris cooper | christopher cooper | christian cooper = Chris Cooper | chriscross | christopher williams = ChrisCross | chris eliopoulos | eliopoulos | vc's chris eliopoulos | vc's chris eliopoulous | spike e. | spike e = Chris Eliopoulos | chris sotomayor | soto | sotocolor = Chris Sotomayor | christian lichtner | chris lichtner = Christian Lichtner | christie scheele | c. scheele = Christie Scheele | chris ivy | christopher ivy = Christopher Ivy | christopher priest | jim owsley | james owsley = Christopher Priest | chuck austen | chuck beckum | chuck austin = Chuck Austen | cindy martin | cynthia martin = Cindy Martin | clayton cowles | vc's clayton cowles = Clayton Cowles | clem robins | clem robbins = Clem Robins | coleen doran | colleen doran = Coleen Doran | colin mcneil | colin macneil = Colin MacNeil | comicraft | comiccraft = Comicraft | cory petit | vc - cory petit | vc's cory petit = Cory Petit | cody sedlmeier | cory sedimeier | cory sedlmeier | sedlmeier | sedimeier = Cory Sedlmeier | cristiane peter | cris peter = Cris Peter | dan day | d. day = Dan Day | dana moreshead | d. moreshead = Dana Moreshead | daniel g. chichester | d.g. chichester | dan chichester | daniel chichester | dan g. chichester = Dan G. Chichester | daniel acuña | daniel acuna = Daniel Acuña | daniel brown | dan brown = Daniel Brown | dan crespi | daniel crespi | danny crespi = Dan Crespi | daniel green | dan green = Daniel Green | dan bulanadi | danny bulanadi = Danny Bulanadi | danny fingeroth | dan fingeroth = Danny Fingeroth | danny miki | danny k. miki = Danny Miki | darrick gross | daerick gross = Darrick Gross | dave cockrum | cockrum = Dave Cockrum | dave kemp | avalon's dave kemp = Dave Kemp | dave lanphear | david lanphear | artmonkeys' dave lanphear | artmonkey's dave lanphear | david m. a. lanphear = Dave Lanphear | dave mccaig | david mccraig | david mccaig | dave mccraig = Dave McCaig | dave meikis | meikis = Dave Meikis | dave sharpe | dave sharp | david sharp | david sharpe | v.c.'s dave sharpe = Dave Sharpe | david lafuente | dave lafuente | lafuente = David Lafuente | david taylor | dave taylor = Dave Taylor | david c. cooke | david cook = David C. Cooke | david palumbo | dave palumbo = David Palumbo | david ross | dave ross = David Ross | david s. goyer | david goyer = David S. Goyer | david simons | dave simons = David Simons | david stewart | dave stewart = David Stewart | david williams | dave williams = David Williams | del barras | dell barras = Dell Barras | denise wohl | denise vladimer | wohl = Denise Wohl | dennis o'neil | dennis o'neill | denny o'neil | denny o'neill | o'neil = Dennis O'Neil | derek skinn | dez skinn = Derek Skinn | deron bennett | d. bennett = Deron Bennett | dick ayers | dick ayres = Dick Ayers | d. chameleon | digital chameleon = Digital Chameleon | doc martin | d. r. martin = Doc Martin | don daley | dan daley = Don Daley | donald rico | don rico | n. korok = Don Rico | don warfield | d. warfield | warfield = Don Warfield | donald hudson | don hudson = Donald Hudson | doug alexander | doug gregory | doug alexander gregory = Doug Gregory | douglas braithwaite | doug braithwaite | dougie braithwaite = Douglas Braithwaite | duncan roleau | duncan rouleau = Duncan Rouleau | dwight j. zimmerman | dwight zimmerman | dwight jon zimmerman = Dwight Jon Zimmerman | earl norem | norem = Earl Norem | ed mcguinness | ed mcguiness = Ed McGuinness | ed summer | edward summer = Ed Summer | edd fear | ef = Edd Fear | edde wagner | eddie wagner = Eddie Wagner | edgar delgado | studio f's edgar delgado | delgado = Edgar Delgado | edgar rice burroughs | erb = Edgar Rice Burroughs | edgar tadeo | ed tadeo = Edgar Tadeo | eli katz | edward scott | gil kane = Eli Katz | eliot r. brown | eliot brown = Eliot R. Brown | elizabeth dismang breitweiser | elizabeth breitweiser | elizabeth dismang = Elizabeth Dismang Breitweiser | emerson miranda | em = Emerson Miranda | quique alcatena | enrique alcatena = Enrique Alcatena | eric j. cannon | eric cannon = Eric J. Cannon | eric john moreels | eric j. moreels = Eric J. Moreels | erik j. larsen | erik larsen = Erik J. Larsen | ernest hart | ernie hart | h.e. huntley = Ernest Hart | ernesto chan | ernie chan | ernie chua = Ernesto Chan | ethan van sciver = Ethan van Sciver | flo steinberg | "fabulous flo" = Flo Steinberg | francesco mattina | francesco "matt" mattina = Francesco Mattina | francis portella | francis portela = Francis Portella | francisco chiaramonte | frank chiaramonte | frank monte | frank chiara = Francisco Chiaramonte | frank d'armata | d'armata = Frank D'Armata | frank giacoia | frankie ray | frank giacola | espoia frank ray phil zupa = Frank Giacoia | frank paul | frank r. paul = Frank Paul | frank pittarese | pittarese = Frank Pittarese | frank w. bolle | frank bolle = Frank W. Bolle | frazier irving | frazer irving = Frazier Irving | fred fredricks | fred fredericks = Fred Fredericks | fred mendez | freddy mendez = Fred Mendez | fred van lente | frederick jan van lente | fred van lente = Fred Van Lente | gabriele dell'otto | gabriele dell'otto = Gabriele Dell'Otto | tanino liberatore = Gaetano Liberatore | gaspar saladino | lp gregory | l. p. gregory | l.p. gregory | gaspar saldino = Gaspar Saladino | gavin curtis | garvin curtis = Gavin Curtis | gene colan | adam austin = Gene Colan | george cox iii | george cox = George Cox III | george pérez | george perez = George Pérez | george roussos | george "inky" roussos | george bell | g. roussos | roussos = George Roussos | gerald decaire | jerry decaire = Gerald DeCaire | gerry acerno | jerry acerno = Gerry Acerno | gerry alanguilan | alanguain = Gerry Alanguilan | gina raney | gina going-raney = Gina Going | giulia brusco | guilia brusco = Giulia Brusco | glynis oliver-wein | glynis oliver | glynis wein | g. wein | glynis wein = Glynis Oliver-Wein | gotham studios | gotham entertainment group | gotham = Gotham Studios | greg land | greg land, inc. = Greg Land | greg pak | gregory pak = Greg Pak | greg rucka | rucka = Greg Rucka | gregg schigiel | greg schigiel = Gregg Schigiel | gregory wright | greg wright = Gregory Wright | guru efx = Guru eFX | hannibal king = Hannibal King (Earth-1218) | harvey tolibao | harvey talibao = Harvey Tolibao | hector sevilla lujan | elsevilla = Hector Sevilla Lujan | henry p. chapman | hank chapman = Henry P. Chapman | hank kanaiz | hank kanalz = Hank Kanalz | herbert trimpe | herb trimpe = Herbert Trimpe | hi-fi design | hifi design = Hi-Fi Design | howard mackie | mackie = Howard Mackie | howard phillips lovecraft | h.p. lovecraft | lovecraft = Howard Phillips Lovecraft | irving watanabe | irving w. = Irving Watanabe | ivan velez, jr. | ivan velez jr = Ivan Velez, Jr. | jay anacleto | avalon's jay anacleto = Jay Anacleto | joseph michael straczynski | j michael straczynski = J. Michael Straczynski | j. roberts | sotocolor's j. roberts = J. Roberts | j.j. kirby | jj kirby = J.J. Kirby | john marc dematteis, | marc dematteis = J.M. DeMatteis | john rauch | anthony j. rauch jr. | sotocolor's j. rauch = John Rauch | jd messler = JD Messler | jack abel | gary michaels = Jack Abel | jack harris | jack c. harris = Jack Harris | jack kirby | jack kirby (earth-1218) | kirby | jacob kurtzberg = Jack Kirby | jackson guice | jackson 'butch' guice | butch guice = Jackson Guice | james brown | j. brown | sotocolor's j. brown = James Brown | james calafiore | jim calafiore | james califiore j. calafiore = James Calafiore | james dale robinson | james robinson = James Robinson | james h. williams | jh williams = James H. Williams | james h. williams iii = James H. Williams III | james hoston | jim hoston = James Hoston | james palmiotti | jim palmiotti = James Palmiotti | james charles shooter | james shooter | edward l. norton | jim shooter | j. shooter | shooter = Jim Shooter | janice chaing | janice chiang | chiang = Janice Chiang | janine casey | j. casey = Janine Casey | jason temujin minor | jason temujin minor | jason temujin | temujin | jason minor = Jason Minor | jean simek | jean izzo | jean simek izzo = Jean Simek | jean-marc lofficier | r.j.m. lofficier = Jean-Marc Lofficier | jeanine schaefer | jeanie schaefer = Jeanine Schaefer | jeff moy | jeffrey moy = Jeff Moy | jelena kevic djurdjevic | jelena kevic-djurdjevic | jelena djurdjevic = Jelena Kevic Djurdjevic | jennifer grünwald | jennifer gruenwald | jennifer grunwald = Jennifer Grünwald | jerome opeña | jerome opena = Jerome Opeña | jeromy cox | jeremy cox = Jeromy Cox | jerry feldman | j. feldman = Jerry Feldman | jerry siegle | joe carter = Jerry Siegle | jim cheung | jimmy cheung = Jim Cheung | jim sanders iii | jim sanders = Jim Sanders | james p. starlin | steve apollo = Jim Starlin | jim steranko | steranko = Jim Steranko | jimmy betancourt | comicraft's jimmy b | jimmy b | comicraft's jimmy betancourt = Jimmy Betancourt | jody leheup | jody lehup = Jody LeHeup | joe albelo | albelo = Joe Albelo | joe brozowski | brozowski | j.j.brozowski = Joe Brozowski | joe caramagna | vc's joe caramagna | vc - joe caramagna = Joe Caramagna | joseph gaudioso | joe gaudioso = Joe Gaudioso | joe pimentel | joe pimental = Joe Pimentel | joe rosas | rosas = Joe Rosas | joe rosen | rosen = Joe Rosen | joseph rubenstein | joe rubenstein = Joe Rubenstein | joe sabino | vc's joe sabino = Joe Sabino | john barber | barber = John Barber | john lindley byrne | john byrne | johnny redbeard | the chronicler = John Byrne | john costanza | jon costa | j. costanza | costanza = John Costanza | john miesgaes | john miesegaes = John Miesgaes | john morelli | jack morelli | j. morelli | morelli = John Morelli | john ostrander | jon ostrander = John Ostrander | john pound | j-po = John Pound | j. rauch | john rauch = John Rauch | john rhett thomas | john thomas = John Rhett Thomas | john romita jr. | john romita jr | jrjr | jr jr | romita jr. | john romita jr |john romita, jr. | john romita, jr = John Romita Jr. | john romita sr. | john romita | john romita sr | john romita, sr | john romita, sr. = John Romita Sr. | john roshell | jg j.g. = John Roshell | john severin | john powers severin = John Severin | john smith | john smith (earth-1218) = John Smith (Earth-1218) | john tartaglione | john tartag = John Tartaglione | john totleben | jon totleben = John Totleben | john verpoorten | john verpoorton = John Verpoorten | john e. workman jr. | john workman | john e. workman | john workman jr. = John Workman Jr. | jonathan d. smith | jon d. smith | j.d. smith = J.D. Smith | jonathan holdredge | jon holdredge = Jonathan Holdredge | jonathan sibal | jon sibal = Jonathan Sibal | jordan white | jordan d. white = Jordan D. White | jorge gonzales | jorge gonzalez = Jorge Gonzales | jose holder | joh james = Jose Holder | joseph john barney | joe barney | j.j. barney = Joseph John Barney | joshua middleton | josh middleton = Joshua Middleton | joss whedon | joss whedon = Joss Whedon | josé ladrönn | jose ladrönn | josé ladronn | jose ladronn = José Ladrönn | josé marzan jr. | jose marzan | jose marzan jr. = José Marzan Jr. | june braverman | june braverman = June Braverman | june chung | jane chung = June Chung | jung choi's transparency digital | jung choi | jc = Jung Choi | justin gabrie | justin f. gabrie = Justin Gabrie | justin ponsor | ponsor | j-po = Justin Ponsor | kalman andrasofsky | kalman andrasofszky = Kalman Andrasofszky | kaare kyle andrews | kaare andrews = Kaare Kyle Andrews | karl altstaetter | karl alstaetter = Karl Altstaetter | keith p. aiken | keith aiken = Keith P. Aiken | kelly lamy | kelly lami = Kelly Lamy | ken lopez | kenny lopez = Ken Lopez | kevin sutherland | kev sutherland = Kevin Sutherland | kevin tinsley | tinsley = Kevin Tinsley | kevin walker | kev walker = Kevin Walker | kirk jarvinin | kirk jarvinen = Kirk Jarvinen | klaus janson | k. janson = Klaus Janson | koi turnball | koi turnbull = Koi Turnball | kolja fuchs | kf = Kolja Fuchs | l. lois buhalis | lois buhalis = L. Lois Buhalis | l. molinar | sotocolor's l. molinar = L. Molinar | medina | l. medina | avalon's lan medina | avalon - lan medina = Lan Medina | lauren sankovitch | sankovitch = Lauren Sankovitch | leandro fernandez | leo fernandez = Leandro Fernandez | leinil francis yu | leinil yu | yu | lenil yu = Leinil Francis Yu | lost fish | elodie = Lost Fish | louise jones | jones = Louise Jones | luca malisan | gotem studio's luca malisan = Luca Malisan | lynn varley | l. varley = Lynn Varley | m.c. wyman | m. c. wyman = M.C. Wyman | m3th | udon's m3th = M3th | mackenzie cadenhead | mackenzie cadenhead = MacKenzie Cadenhead | marc sumerak | sumerak = Marc Sumerak | malibu color | malibu hues | malibu's (violent) hues | | malibu's hues | malibu enhancement | malibu enhancements | violent hues = Malibu Color | many hands | m. hands = Many Hands | marc silvestri | marc silverstri = Marc Silvestri | marcus mclaurin | marc mclaurin | marc mclauren | marcus mclauren = Marcus McLaurin | marcus pelayo | marcos pelayo = Marcus Pelayo | mariana manco | mariana sanzone | marianna manco = Mariana Manco | marie javins | marie javens | javins = Marie Javins | mark bernardo | mark bombardo | mark "my words" bernardo = Mark Bernardo | mark brooks | udon comics - mark brooks = Mark Brooks | mark gruenwald | gru | gruenwald = Mark Gruenwald | mark irwin | mike irwin | irwin = Mark Irwin | mark nelson | nelson = Mark Nelson | mark roslan | aspen mlt's mark roslan | roslan = Mark Roslan | marko djurdjevic | marco djurdjevic = Marko Djurdjevic | martin egeland | marty egeland = Martin Egeland | martin epp | m. epp = Martin Epp | martin goodman | marty goodman = Martin Goodman | martin jimenez | martin jiminez = Martin Jimenez | mary ellen beveridge | mary ellen = Mary Ellen Beveridge | mary jo duffy | jo duffy = Mary Jo Duffy | matt banning | batt | matt "batt" banning | matt batt banning = Matt Banning | matt milla | avalon's matt milla | avalon - matt milla = Matt Milla | matt ryan | matt ryan (earth-1218) | matthew ryan = Matt Ryan | matthew morra | matt morra = Matthew Morra | melvin rubi | mel rubi = Melvin Rubi | michael avon oeming | mike oeming = Michael Avon Oeming | michael w. bennent | michael bennent = Michael Bennent | mike carlin | michael carlin = Michael Carlin | michael dalton allred | michael allred | mike allred doc allred | mike allred | michael d. allred | mike d. allred | doc allred = Michael D. Allred | michael docherty | mike docherty = Michael Docherty | michael golden | mike golden = Michael Golden | michael heisler | mike heisler = Michael Heisler | michael higgins | michael "ui" higgins = Michael Higgins | michael horwitz | michael horowitz = Michael Horwitz | michael kelleher | mike kelleher = Michael Kelleher | michael l. halblieb | michael halbleib | mike halbliebhalblieb = Michael L. Halblieb | michael lacombe | michael lacombe = Michael LaCombe | michael lark | lark = Michael Lark | michael nasser | mike nasser = Michael Nasser | michael ploog | mike ploog = Michael Ploog | michael suayan | mico suayan | mico = Michael Suayan | michael thomas | mike thomas = Michael Thomas | michael zeck | mike zeck = Michael Zeck | michelle wolfman | michele wolfman | michele w. = Michelle Wolfman | miguel angel sepulveda | ma sepulveda | miguel sepulveda = Miguel Angel Sepulveda | micheal w. barr | mike barr = Mike Barr | michael benson | mike benson = Mike Benson | mike deodato jr. | mike deodato | deodato studios | deodato | mike deodato jr = Mike Deodato Jr. | mike esposito | michael dee | joe guadioso | mike esposita = Mike Esposito | michael j. fichera | mike fichera = Mike Fichera | michael gustovich | mike gustovich = Mike Gustovich | michele bertilorenzi | mick bertilorenzi = Mick Bertilorenzi | mike kaluta | michael kaluta | michael w kaluta | michael william kaluta = Mike Kaluta | mike mignola | michael mignola = Mike Mignola | michael lance wieringo | ringo! = Mike Wieringo | mizuki sakakibara | saka of studio xd = Mizuki Sakakibara | jean giraud | moebius = Moebius | moose baumann | w. moose baumann = Moose Baumann | morton lawrence | mort lawrence = Morton Lawrence | nate cosby | nathan cosby = Nathan Cosby | neil richard gaiman | neil gaiman = Neil Gaiman | nel yomtov | nelson yomtov = Nelson Yomtov | nelson alexander ross | alexander ross | alex ross = Alex Ross | nicholas viscardi | nick cardy | nick cardi = Nicholas Viscardi | nick j. napolitano | nick napolitano = Nick J. Napolitano | nicole wiley | nicole boose | nicole wiley-boose | nicole wiley boose = Nicole Boose | norman breyfogle | norm = Norm Breyfogle | norman rapmund | norm rapmund | norm = Norman Rapmund | nova ren suma | nova red suma = Nova Ren Suma | pablo raimondi | paulo raimondi = Pablo Raimondi | paolo siqueira | siqueira | paulo siqueira = Paolo Siqueira | paschalis ferry | pasqual ferry = Pasqual Ferry | patrick olliffe | patrick oliffe = Patrick Olliffe | patrick scherberger | scherberger = Patrick Scherberger | patrick spaziante | patrick "spaz!" spaziante = Patrick Spaziante | paty cockrum | paty greer | paty = Paty Cockrum | paul becton | p. becton = Paul Becton | paul jenkins (earth-1218) | paul jenkins = Paul Jenkins | paul tutrone | paul tutorne = Paul Tutrone | peter b. gillis | peter gillis | peter b! gillis = Peter Gillis | peter pantazis | pete pantazis = Peter Pantazis | peter steigerwald | aspen mlt's peter steigerwald | steigerwald = Peter Steigerwald | peter woods | pete woods = Peter Woods | petra scotese | petra goldberg = Petra Scotese | phil felix | phil hugh felix = Phil Felix | phil jimenez | phil jiminez = Phil Jimenez | ralph macchio | macchio = Ralph Macchio | ramon bachs | ramone bachs = Ramon Bachs | randall green | randy green = Randall Green | randy emberlin | emberlin = Randy Emberlin | randy gentile | vc's randy gentile | sharpefont's rg | rg = Randy Gentile | randy lofficier | r.j.m. lofficier = Randy Lofficier | renee witterstaetter = Renee Witterstaetter | reuel raz mesinai | badawi = Raz Mesinai | ricardo villamonte | ric villamonte = Ricardo Villamonte | rich koslowski | thor, god of thunder | sir genius conan = Rich Koslowski | richard bennett | richard bennet = Richard Bennett | richard elson | rich elson = Richard Elson | richard howell | rich howell = Richard Howell | richard starkings | comicraft's richard starkings | rs | vc's richard starkings | starkings | richard s. = Richard Starkings | rick hoover | r. hoover = Rick Hoover | rick leonardi | rich leonardi = Rick Leonardi | rick ketchum | rick ketcham = Rick Ketcham | rick parker | parker = Rick Parker | robbie carosella | robbie c. | rob carosella = Robbie Carosella | robert bernstein | r. berns = Robert Bernstein | robert fingerman | bob fingerman = Robert Fingerman | robert harras | harras | bob harras = Bob Harras | robert kirkman | kirkman = Robert Kirkman | robert sale | robert q. sale = Robert Sale | robert simpson | bob simpson = Robert Simpson | robert stull | rob stull = Robert Stull | rod ramos | rodney ramos = Rodney Ramos | roger stern | r. stern = Roger Stern | ron garney | rob garney = Ron Garney | ron zalme | zalme = Ron Zalme | ronald bialkowski | ron bialkowski = Ronald Bialkowski | roy allan martinez | allen martinez = Roy Allan Martinez | rus wooton | vc's rus wooton | russ wooton = Rus Wooton | udon's ryan odagawa = Ryan Odagawa | saida temofonte | comicraft's saida | saida | saida! = Saida Temofonte | salvador espin | salva | salva espin = Salvador Espin | salvador larroca | sal larroca | salvaor larroca = Salvador Larroca | sam rosen | rosen = Sam Rosen | sam de la rosa | sam de la rosa | sam delarosa | sam delarosa | sam delarosa | sam dela rosa | sam de larosa | sam delarosa = Sam de la Rosa | sandy plunkett | sandy plunket = Sandy Plunkett | scott edelman | scott edelmen = Scott Edelman | scott elmer | elmer = Scott Elmer | scott gimple| scott m. gimple | scott m gimple = Scott M. Gimple | scott koblish | koblish = Scott Koblish | scott young | skott young | skottie young | scottie young | skotie young = Skottie Young | sergio aragonés domenech | sergio aragones | sergio aragonés | sergio aragoñes = Sergio Aragones | sergio ariño | sergio arino = Sergio Ariño | shannon eric denton | shannon denton = Shannon Eric Denton | simone bianche | simone bianchi = Simone Bianchi | skottie young | skottie = Skottie Young | stan lee (earth-1218) | stanley lieber | stan lee = Stan Lee | stanislav robert pawlowski | bob powell = Stanislav Robert Pawlowski | staz johnson = Staz Johnson | stephane peru | stefane peru = Stephane Peru | stephen ross gerber | steve gerber = Steve Gerber | stephen hickman | steve hickman = Steve Hickman | steven mitchell | steve mitchell = Steve Mitchell | stephen perry | steve perry = Steve Perry | steve buccellato | comicraft's steve buccellato = Steve Buccellato | steve englehart | john harkness = Steve Englehart | steven bissette | steve bissette = Steven Bissette | steven mattsson | steve mattsson = Steven Mattsson | steven moncuse | steve moncuse = Steven Moncuse | steven skeates | steve skeates = Steven Skeates | terry kavanagh | terry kavangh = Terry Kavanagh | terry pallott | terry pallot = Terry Pallott | thomas brennan | tom brennan = Thomas Brennan | thomas derenick | tom derenick = Thomas Derenick | thomas grummett | tom grummett = Tom Grummett | timothy green ii | timothy green = Timothy Green II | timothy green iii | timothy green = Timothy Green III | todd mcfarlane | todd macfarlane = Todd McFarlane | tom chu's color dojo | color dojo = Tom Chu's Color Dojo | tom orzechowski | tom orz | orz | orzechowski = Tom Orzechowski | tony dipreta | tony dipreta = Tony Dipreta | tony washington | anthony washington = Tony Washington | top cow - troy peteri = Troy Peteri | top cow - john starr = John Starr | top cow - sal regla = Sal Regla | top cow - tyler kirkham = Tyler Kirkham | udon comics | udon studios | udon = Udon Studios | victor carrabotta | vic carrabotta = Victor Carrabotta | vincent alascia | nicholas alascia | vince alascia = Vince Alascia | vince mielcarek | vice mielcarek = Vince Mielcarek | vincent evans | vince evans = Vincent Evans | vincent joseph colletta | vince colletta = Vincent Joseph Colletta | vincenzo acunzo | vincenzo acunza = Vincenzo Acunzo | virgilio redondo | virgil redondo = Virgilio Redondo | virtual calligraphy | vc = Virtual Calligraphy | wade von grawbadger | wade von grawbadger = Wade von Grawbadger | walden wong | wong = Walden Wong | wallace allan wood | wallace wood | wally wood woody = Wallace Allan Wood | walter simonson | walt simonson = Walter Simonson | warren simmons | warren simons = Warren Simmons | wellington alves | wellinton alves = Wellinton Alves | werner roth | jay gavin = Werner Roth | wes abbot | wes abbott | comicraft's wes! | comicraft's wes abbott | rs & comicraft's wes abbott = Wes Abbott | william blake everett | bill everett | william blake | everett blake = William Blake Everett | william graham jr. | billy graham = William Graham Jr. | william rosado | will rosado = William Rosado | winslow mortimer | win mortimer = Winslow Mortimer | x (earth-1218) | x = X | yancey labat | yancy labat = Yancey Labat | #default = } }} Marvel Staff Name Corrections This template is for correcting out a staff member's name, if there are multiple uses of the name in a comic's credits. For instance, "John Romita Jr" may also go as "JR JR" in a comic book. If you put in "JR JR" in the comic credits, you should get back "John Romita Jr." in the infobox. * NOTE: This template may constantly be updated with new information. If you find any staff members that should be added or are not correctly showing/linking on the comic pages, please let us know. Either on this talk page or on the talk pages of the administrators. Thank you. Category:Cómic Plantillas __NOEDITSECTION__